Complicated Love
by BrickercupMasterX3
Summary: A complicated Love Story Couples Include   Slight: SasuSaku  onesided kind of anti  and Anti NejiTen  Main: SasuIno LeeSaku NaruTy and KazuTen  Warning: Not Yuri No SakuIno


**Complicated Love**

**Naruto Couples Used:**

**Slight SasuSaku (one sided kind of Anti) and Anti NejiTen**

**Main SasuIno LeeSaku NaruTy(my oc you can find on my deviantart account I have many pics of Tyren) and KazuTen(My oc with TenTen I think she deserves way better than Neji) Anyways Enough Talking To The Story**

**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

It's been a while since I've been on Konoha so I decided to come back. I walked inside Konoha to meet my friends.

"Hey Naruto" I said as I approached him. "The traitor's back come on Ty we should get going" Naruto told his girlfriend Tyren and with that said they left and went to the ramen shop leaving Sasuke behind.

That was no good maybe I should find Sakura. "Hello Sakura I'm back" Sasuke greeted her. "Sasuke I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore! You traitor." she had told him and ran away from him but encountered Itachi before she could get away Itachi took out his sword and as Sasuke was about to save her Itachi passed his sword through Sakura's body and with that done it was the end of her. "Sasuke here's a gift for you Bye foolish little brother" Itachi told Sasuke and vanished using his jutsu. "Sakura how could I let you die?" Sasuke questioned himself and went back to his house.

**At the funeral with NaruTy**

"Saku-chan" Tyren cried so hard because Sakura was the closest to her anyone could ever be besides Naruto. Naruto gave her a comforting hug and encouraging words that told her she's in a better place. Both Naruto and Tyren put a bouquet of flowers on her grave and left.

**Ino's P.O.V.**

Ino walks by the village and finds her beloved Sasuke alone cursing at himself.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Ino asked him sweetly. "No Ino I'm not. Does it look like I am? Does my face expression mean anything to you? I'll tell you this I act emo most of the time because ever since I lost some one very special and important who's been and will always be in my heart!"

Sasuke told Ino still very upset. "Sasuke I'm very sorry but who is it you lost? What happened?" she asked the boy curiously. "Sakura died because Itachi passed a sword right through her and I witnessed it" he told her. "My best friend died?" Ino said in shock. "She died and it was all my fault" Ino could tell that when Sasuke said that he was in pain so she bent down and hugged Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke it will be all right" she assured him. Sasuke's heart was still broken but he couldn't help but give the blonde a chance he also felt affection for her. "Thanks Ino I guess I could give you a chance." He told the blonde trying to smile. "Sasuke you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words" she said and hugged him tighter.

**Somewhere In Heaven**

Sakura saw the whole SasuIno moment and couldn't help but smile and say "Take good care of Sasuke for me Ino"

**At Sakura's Funeral once again**

"Sakura we will all miss you. If only there was some way for you to come back we'd do anything" Sasuke and Ino said together as they put many flowers on her grave Sasuke's were daisies and Ino's were a cute bouquet with the flower arrangement Sakura made herself when she was in the academy. After a while they left and went home.

**Mean while**

"Sakura I'll get you to come back I promise you" a dark figure said coming closer and revealing itself. Neji than ran towards him. "Lee you know there's no way you can learn that forbidden jutsu" he told Lee. "Neji there might not be but for Sakura I'm willing to take a chance" Lee said reassuring Neji he would do anything just to get his lovely cherry blossom back in Konoha in his arms. Both Lee and Neji then left but not before Lee put a beautiful bouquet of roses on Sakura's grave showing how much he loved Sakura.

**With Sakura In Heaven**

"Lee I hope you do bring me back because I love you too! It took me a long time to realize it but I know you're the one for me!" she told herself.

**THE END OF PART 1**


End file.
